Technology of a voice coil motor (VCM), which is used in existing general camera modules, is difficult to apply to a camera module for micro-scale and low power consumption, and study related thereto has been actively conducted.
In the case of a camera module configured to be mounted in a small electronic product, such as a smart phone, the camera module may frequently receive shock when in use, and may undergo fine shaking due to, for example, user hand tremor. In consideration of this fact, there is a demand for development related to technology of additionally installing a device for preventing hand tremor to a camera module.
In order to further improve the hand tremor compensation device, it is necessary to improve the structure of a lens moving apparatus that performs alignment of the optical axis focal distance of a lens in a camera module or a hand tremor compensation function.
In particular, when tilting occurs while the lens moving apparatus performs hand tremor compensation, auto-focusing and hand tremor compensation by the lens moving apparatus may be erroneous and the quality of captured images may be deteriorated. Therefore, there is a demand for prevention of tilting of the lens moving apparatus.